1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a method of treating patients suffering from cancers of lymphocytic cells such as acute lymphocytic leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma with Product R, a peptide-nucleic acid preparation by administering Product R to the patients.
2. Related Art
Cancers of lymphocytic cells including acute lymphocytic leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma are common forms of cancer. The American Cancer Society estimates that 60,900 cases of lymphoma will occur in the U.S. in the year 2002, comprising 7,000 cases of Hodgkin's disease and 53,900 cases of non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. These cancers are estimated to cause a total of 25,800 deaths in the U.S. in the year 2002. It is estimated that 30,800 new cases of leukemia will occur in the U.S. in the year 2002 and that 21,700 patients will die with leukemia in 2002.
Although there have been significant strides in the treatment of these cancers in the past two decades, many patients still succumb to these diseases. Even in childhood lymphocytic leukemia where the results have been improving in terms of prolonging the life of the patient, and in achieving 5 year cures, approximately 15% of children still succumb to the disease with present chemotherapeutic agents.
Therefore, it is evident that new and effective agents to treat these cancers are sorely needed. Product R is a peptide-nucleic acid preparation that has broad effects on immune functions. Product R can stimulate pro-inflammatory responses when necessary such as in patients with viral infections or cancers. When an aberrant immune response already exists as in patients with autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, Product R will turn off the aberrant immune response thereby relieving the symptoms of the disease.
In the laboratory, Product R stimulates the synthesis of a variety of chemokines and cytokines. These include interleukin 1, interleukin 6, interleukin 8, MCP-1, interferon gamma and tumor necrosis factor alpha. In macrophages that are maximally activated in cell culture Product R will turn off the synthesis of proinflammatory cytokines and chemokines.
Product R has been used for treating many viral infections or diseases related to immune system disorders. Some of the uses of Product R are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos., 6,268,349, 6,355,226, 5,902,786, 5,807,839 and U.S. Pat application Ser. Nos., 09/189,172, 08/838,134, 08/839,651, 09/316,374, 08/964,250, 09/705,618, 09/706,305, 09/257,739 and 09/948,221, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
However, Product R has never been tested or suggested to be used in patients who suffer from non-solid tumors such as Lymphocytic Leukemias, Hodgkin's Disease and Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for treating patients having non-solid tumors such as Lymphocytic Leukemias, Hodgkin's Disease and Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma by administering Product R to such patients.